The True Me
by Cassie Wang
Summary: Harry’s twin brother Ian was accepted into Hogwarts, the most prestigious school in all of England. But now Ian has disappeared and Harry has to take his place. Will Harry survive at the new school and what exactly happened to Ian? DH SLASH! no magic
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Well look at this! A new story! O.O well…hope this story will turn out to be your liking and…yea…been getting a lot of homework lately but I'll try my best to update! Just tell me if this story is good and if I should continue -'' hope you like it!

I've decided to make Nii-san a series, but I wanted to get this story out before working on that one so wait please!

**Summary**: Harry's twin brother Ian has been accepted into Hogwarts, the most prestigious school in all of England. But now Ian has disappeared and Harry has to take his place. How will Harry survive at this new school? And what exactly happened to Ian? (D/H)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot

-The True Me-

Harry looked up at the towering castle in front of him. He let out a long sigh and shook his head.

"This is going to be a very long year…"

_"Harry? Harry! Where's Ian?" Petunia asked franticly as she rapped on Harry's cupboard door. Harry yawned and rolled over in his bed._

_"How am I supposed to know?" He heard Petunia growl and stomp away._

_"Ian? Ian! Ian, where are you?" Petunia continued with her frantic search for her beloved nephew. Harry sighed and stared out his window. _

_Ian was always loved by this family. Petunia loved him to death. Vernon thought of him as his son. Dudley included him in all the games. But Harry…Harry was another story. Harry was a failure, a mistake. Actually, Harry was just as good as Ian. They both got straight A's. They both were good in the arts, sports, and literature section. Their science knowledge was unbelievable, but the Dursleys just didn't want to see Harry as a good person. He was involved in an incident when he was younger. He somehow pulled Dudley into it and endangered his life. To them Harry is nothing but a bad person who is up to no good. He almost killed Dudley after all._

_Ian and Dudley were showered with affection while Harry was pushed to the side. He grew up with bitterness and hatred towards his family, but Ian was always so nice to him. Harry loved his brother. Instead of growing up with bad feelings as most kids would, Ian kept him in the good light. Harry a kind and energetic child. He only acted bitter and mean in front of people other than Ian._

_On the outside, Ian was a well mannered boy who dressed properly and was a wonderful child. Harry was a not-so-well-mannered boy who dressed in loose clothes and was distant from everyone. He was silent all the time and had an angry face 24/7. But Ian was always there. Ian hung out with him when others didn't and Harry was able to relax and just act like a normal kid when he was around his older-twin-brother. Harry was actually really kind and a fun person to be with, but in the presence of company, Harry avoided Ian and slipped back into the blank mask. People like Ian just didn't talk with people like Harry. They were just from 2 very different worlds._

_"Ian? Ian! Ian where **are** you!" Petunia rammed the door open and glared at Harry. _

_"Harry, Ian is **missing**!"_

_"What?"_

Harry shifted his backpack on his shoulder and made his way to his new school: Hogwarts – the most prestigious school in all of England.

_"Alright then, Harry, put this on." Harry looked at the clothes in bewilderment._

_"Isn't this the uniform for Hogwarts?"_

_"Yes, now put it on!"_

_"Um…but **why**?"_

_"Ian is missing, right and he was finally accepted into Hogwarts. I am not letting him miss this chance! If he doesn't show up, then he is permanently off the list for Hogwarts. Ian will come back, and while we're waiting for him, you'll take his place!"_

_"**What**!"_

_"Don't argue boy." Vernon said as he read the newspaper. "Just be thankful that we even considered having you go as an option. Hogwarts is the best school there is and we cannot afford Ian losing his chance at this school. You are his twin and you two look alike. Just take his place and wait for him to come. Then you're going back to St. Brutus's."_

_All the love and all the good things Ian got could have easily lead to hatred and bitterness._

_But Harry still loved his brother…_

_…because Harry and Ian are both very kind._

Harry always hated going to new schools, especially in the middle of high school. Everyone knew each other and he would be left out. Sure, he was used to it, but being left out isn't really a good experience to go through.

He stepped through the double doors and marveled at the sight that was given to him. There were thousands of stairs and ancient paintings all over the place. There were suits of armor and evil looking gargoyles.

'This place definitely looks the part of a prestigious school.' Harry walked left, then right, then left again, and then right.

"Ugh…great…just great…wonderful…" Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster, had asked him to come earlier so that Harry could get used to the school. After all, he was a new student and the other students already knew the castle and its tricks other than the first years. But Harry couldn't even find the Headmaster's office, and the other students would be arriving in just a few more minutes.

And in a few more minutes, the students arrived indeed. Thousands of students burst through the main entrance, all happily chatting with one another. Questions like "How was your summer?" and "How is (enter sibling's name here)?" were passed back and forth. Everyone already knew each other, just not Harry. The first years who were in the same condition as Harry were in the other room, waiting to be sorted.

Harry decided it was useless to just stand there and not do anything, so he decided to go ask for help. He walked up to a handsome looking boy talking to a beautiful looking girl.

"Um, excuse me. I'm new here and I was trying to find my way to the Headmaster's office. Do you think you can help me?" The handsome looking boy looked him up and down before nodding.

"Yeah, I've never seen you before. I'll show you to the office. Bye Cho." He waved at the pretty girl and placed his hand on Harry's back, steering him in the opposite direction. Harry blushed at the contact.

Yup, Harry Potter was gay, or at least bisexual. This was just another thing the Dursleys thought was part of the no good Harry. Nothing Harry did was right, and batting for the other team was definitely not right.

"So what's your name?"

"H-Ian!" Harry mentally kicked himself from the slip up. 'I'm Ian now. Ian Ian Ian…'

"Hian?"

"No! No…just Ian…" Harry could have slapped himself. 'No more mistakes! Don't mess up anymore! Or you'll be out and back to St. Brutus's!'

"Alright there Ian. My name is Cedric…Cedric Diggory. Nice to meet you." Cedric took his hand off Harry and stretched, revealing some of his stomach.

"Ugh…I've always hated trains. Well Hogwarts will take some time getting used to, but I'm sure you'll do just fine. It may seem like a really big place now, but you'll know it like the back of your hand soon enough. It's the students here that are hard to get. It's really hard to get into this school, but there are still a lot of students. There are different kinds of people here. Most of them are ok, but there are some you want to stay away from."

"Like who?"

"Ah…you'll see soon. But first, we have to get to the Headmaster's office. Now pay attention, you have to learn how to get around on your own."

After a few minutes, Harry was already getting dizzy from the random turning and stair climbing. Then, he heard loud cheers and screams from the window. Surprised, he walked towards the window and spotted hundreds of girls and boys, crowding around the windows and front door on the first floor.

"Um…What's going on?"

"Oh…that happens a lot here. Remember how I said there are some people you should stay away from? Well…they're in Slytherin. They aren't the nicest people around, but they are definitely one of the richest kids in this school. They're mostly those stereotypically snobby rich people and like to belittle other people. They're all jerks. They don't come to school by the usually train, they come in their own cars and limos or whatever."

"If they're bad people, why are all these people crowding around here?"

"They may be bad, but they're definitely not bad to look at. They all look like princes and princesses. Sort of like aristocrats, the lot of them. I don't know…I guess it's the 'rich' air around them. But some are definitely hot. All the boys say Pansy Parkinson. The girls go for Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. Malfoy, Zabini, and Parkinson are all in their 6th year. Malfoy is sort of the leader, and he has the worst personality of all…I think."

"You think?"

"I guess…he's friends just tease and make people feel bad by saying bad stuff about other people. But Malfoy…he doesn't need to speak to make someone feel bad. He just basically ignores the people he deems unworthy…which happen to be the whole school other than his close friends. He has the most power too because of his father. Lucius Malfoy…one of the richest, if not the richest, man in all of England."

"Can I see?"

"Well…as long as you don't have a time limit on meeting the Headmaster, I don't see why not."

Harry looked back out the open window. There were cars and limos in the distance all lined up in a neat line. The drivers came out and opened the back seat door. The people in the back gracefully stepped out of the car. Harry gasped.

They were definitely very beautiful. He couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something about them that made them very very beautiful.

Then a boy stepped out of a white limousine and he took Harry's breath away. He had blond, almost white, hair and piercing silver eyes. The normal uniform of Hogwarts looked elegant of him. He took the front of the group and they moved towards the school. At the front, he was accompanied by a pretty girl with short black hair and a handsome boy with long dark brown hair that was tied at the nape of his neck.

"That's Draco Malfoy with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini at front," informed Cedric. The people behind them were just as beautiful and elegant, but they did not shine as much as the three people ahead.

* * *

Draco Malfoy made his way towards Hogwarts. He looked at the windows and saw millions of lust hungry girls and boys.

'Disgusting.'

"Oh look Draco! All those pretty girls and boys are all lining up for you" Blaise snickered out. "Are you just going to ignore them like always?"

"Blaise, leave Draco alone."

"Whacha gunna do bout it huh?"

Pansy just let out a chilling smile.

* * *

"Well, Pansy is sort of like Draco, but she has more emotions. At least, she shows more. But those emotions are pretty dark and scary. Look at that smile now. You can just tell she's plotting something. Blaise…is a playboy. He's slept with most of the girls and all of the gays. He has a playful personality and all. He's casual and elegant at the same time. He's nicer than the others, but he still has an evil side."

"…What do the people here think of gays…?"

Cedric gave him a knowing smile.

"Most of them are cool with it. I am. But there are some people who just can't tolerate it. They torture the people who came out, just not Blaise or Malfoy. They're too powerful to mess with."

"Malfoy?"

"Yea…he's bi, but I've never seen him with anyone before. I think it's because of his personality. He's probably played around with his friend Blaise. But he usually goes to balls with Pansy. I have yet to see him be truly dedicated with someone."

Harry blushed and looked back at the unearthly beautiful people. Just then, silver eyes locked onto his emerald. He quickly turned away and his heart was racing.

'Whoa…'

* * *

Draco saw Harry at one of the windows.

'Hmm…never saw him before. I wonder who he is.'

* * *

Harry felt his face and it was hot.

'Oh god…now what?'

---

Well…please tell me what you think of this story and if I should continue! Um…and anything you want to happen in this story? I have the story worked out but I can add some stuff to please you guys -'''

Cassie


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Oh my...look at this…I'm ALIVE! O.O sorry! Just that school was getting too hectic with all the emotional stuff with friends and the AP/SAT tests - so I had to take a break. BUT! Here I am with the next chapter of TTM XD

Oh yea! I sorta changed Chapter 1 a little cuz there were some things that weren't…consistent XD so re-read the chapter if you wanna

**Summary**: Harry's twin brother Ian has been accepted into Hogwarts, the most prestigious school in all of England. But now Ian has disappeared and Harry has to take his place. Will Harry survive at this new school? And what exactly happened to Ian? (D/H)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot

* * *

-The True Me-

* * *

Harry continued to walk behind Cedric, not even trying to memorize where the heck they were going. He was too preoccupied with that boy he saw across the campus.

Draco Malfoy.

Harry blushed as he thought about the mysterious man.

"Ian" Cedric said in a sing-song voice. Harry shook his head to clear away "Draco Malfoy" from his head and looked up.

"Huh?" Cedric smiled at him and ruffled his already messy hair.

"I've been calling you for a very long time and you didn't respond at all! Is it because of those Slytherins or because you don't know your own name."

"Wh-What?" Harry froze. Did he know? Was he going back to St. Brutus's? 'Wait…don't be an idiot, Harry! How can he possibly know?"

"Those Slytherins still caught in your mind? Any one in particular?" Harry blushed and looked away.

"N-none of your business!" He squeaked. Cedric laughed.

"Come on, we're here." Cedric said and pointed to a big elegant door. Harry stared in awe. The principal's door at St. Brutus's was just a plain wooden door with designs that made it look like a prison door. But this door had beautiful carvings and ancient words written on them. It was the most beautiful door Harry had ever seen.

The words 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus' were skillfully carved into the old wood.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh, that's our school motto. It means 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

"Err…what does that mean?" Cedric shrugged.

"You're going to have to ask the Headmaster that."

Cedric reached out and knocked on the stunning door and opened it when a soft, "Come in" was heard.

"Hello headmaster. The new kid came." Cedric said, pushing Harry into the room.

"Ah! Ian! Welcome, welcome! Thank you, Cedric. I knew it was wise to choose you as our Head Boy this year. Did you know, Ian, that Cedric is our 7th year Head Boy? You certainly asked the right student to guide you around."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I'll be going to the Great Hall now." Cedric gave a small nod to the Headmaster and a wave to Harry before he turned for the door.

"See you around, Ian."

"Bye."

* * *

Draco rested his chin in his hands and let out a long sigh. However, since he is Draco, he can make a dull expression and a sigh look elegant.

All the students were in the Great Hall, but the Headmaster has yet to come. Plus, the 1st years had to be sorted.

Draco looked around at the 1st years. Their anxiety was shining through their faces. Draco remembered when he was first being sorted. He didn't feel nervous at all. He knew which house he was going to be in, no matter what happened.

He looked up again and saw the lust-filled faces of some of the students. He wished they would just give up. If he ever wanted to do it, all he had to do was find Blaise or sometimes even Pansy. It was casual, no strings attached. Even when Pansy had a boyfriend, they would do it. It was just a way to let out frustration and drown themselves in pleasure. Blaise and Pansy never did mind. They both knew how good he is.

His mind then jumped to the boy he saw in the second floor window.

'Just who is that boy? He doesn't look like a 1st year and I've never seen him before. His eyes…his eyes were beautiful. The deepest Emerald…like mother's lost necklace.' He absentmindedly put his hands to where his necklace was supposed to be. He lost it last year when he was walking next to the lake. It was all Blaise's fault. If Blaise hadn't pushed him into the lake that time, he would still have his necklace. It was from his mother who gave it to him when he first started to attend Hogwarts.

_"Keep this safe alright, my Dragon? This has been passed down through my family for many generations. It's supposed to bring you good luck...and LOVE!"_

Draco didn't have the heart to tell his mother he lost her precious necklace. He was rather fond of it as well and nearly beat Blaise to the brink of death if Pansy hadn't been there. Draco let out another sigh. Blaise nudged him with his elbow.

"Hey, what's wrong? Finally found someone you like?" Blaise said with a smirk. Draco just brushed him away and looked in the other direction. He usually always had a casual remark to throw back at Blaise, but he just wasn't in the mood.

"Leave Draco alone, Blaise." Pansy said calmly while smoothing out the non-existent wrinkles on her uniform. Blaise put on a pouting face.

"Pooo…you're no fun." Blaise turned to a blushing girl next to him and struck up conversation.

Draco looked up at the head table. Dumbledore has yet to come.

"I wish he'd hurry up…" Draco though dully as he watched Professor McGonagall start the sorting.

* * *

"Now then Ian, I am Headmaster Dumbledore, as you may already know. You have already been sorted into Gryffindor over the summer, but do you wish to be sorted again?" Dumbledore asked with a gentle smile.

"N-no. It's ok." Harry replied. 'If I get resorted and don't end up in Gryffindor, it'll look suspicious.'

"Are you sure? If you get sorted into another house, you won't be taken for another person, I assure you. Oh! Also, on you're portfolio, it says that you have 20/20 vision. Why are you wearing glasses?" Dumbledore asked with a slight twinkle in the eyes. He sounded too innocent.

'He knows!' Harry thought with a panic. He started waving his arms around franticly.

"N-No! It's ok! I mean…I wasn't worrying about been taken for another person! No! Not at all! And I just happen to watch a lot of T.V. over the summer! And a lot of books! Hahaha! Hahahahaha! Ha…" Harry let his head and hands drop. 'I'm being too obvious here. I never did things calmly and rationally when I'm panicking. Not like Ian. He was always calm and knew the right thing to do at the right time.' Harry let out a sigh.

Dumbledore let out a small chuckle before getting up.

"It's time to go to the opening feast. I'm sure we already missed the sorting."

* * *

The 1st years were all seated and the sorting done. Dumbledore stepped in through the back door, along with Harry who was first unnoticed.

'About time old man…' Draco's thoughts trailed off when Harry final came into the light. Draco slowly lifted his head from his hands and stared directly at Harry. Harry looked around the room nervously before he caught Draco's eyes.

'His eyes are definitely beautiful. So rich with life…so innocent…so pure… They're even more beautiful than my necklace. But they are covered by those hideous glasses.'

Harry blushed and looked down. He felt Dumbledore's hand on his shoulder and looked up and the wise man.

"The Gryffindor table is over there. Go find a seat and we can start the feast." Harry nodded and walked over to the table. He looked over and the Slytherin table and saw the silver eyes again before looking down.

'He really is gorgeous. He definitely has an aristocrat air around him. So elegant…probably a little snobby though, by the looks of him.'

He was disappointed to find that Cedric was not at the appointed table, but the table next to it. He waved at Cedric, who waved back, and sat in the empty seat near the end of the table.

Draco rolled his eyes and looked back at the head table. 'So, he's in Gryffindor. Too bad.'

After Dumbledore said his speech, which consisted of the normal warning of the Forbidden Forest and forbidden items, the feast started. Hundreds of waiters and waitresses entered from all sides of the room, carrying delicious looking food that made everyone drool…except for the Slytherins, who were already used to the scrumptious looking dishes at home.

Harry's eyes opened bigger and bigger as he looked and smelled the different cuisines. When he noticed the others were already eating, he placed food on his plate and dug in.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Granger. What's yours?" A girl with bushy brown hair sat across from him and smiled at his messy eating. Harry cleared his throat and wiped his mouth.

"I'm Ian. Nice to meet you." He replied shaking hands with her. Hermione smiled and introduced the people around her.

"This is Ron, Neville, Fred, George, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus." They all nodded in greeting except for Ron, who was too busy stuffing his face.

"I take it you are all siblings?" Harry asked, referring to Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron. Ginny nodded.

"How did you know?" Harry let out a small laugh.

"Ah…the hair." Then he noticed Hermione was studying him very closely.

"Um…yes…?" Hermione peered at him.

"You know…you look a lot like Harry Potter. I saw his picture in an old newspaper once when I was younger."

Harry panicked. How did she know? Heck, it was really old news, but how did she know? Harry tried to calm himself down. He let out a nervous laugh.

"Well, I'm Ian Potter. I'm his twin." Hermione let out a gasp.

"His twin!" She squealed. "That is really cool! You live with a celebrity! And look like him too! It must be weird living with someone so famous!"

"Um…no…not really. He's not that famous. That news is really old, so when I…he was popular, I was still pretty young. So…I don't really remember any…commotion or anything. He doesn't either."

"Wah! Is he coming to this school too? I would love to meet him!" Harry shook his head.

"Wait. What are you two talking about?" Curiosity was eating the others. Hermione let out another gasp.

"Don't tell me you guys don't know who Harry Potter is!"

"Um…duh?"

"You guys really need to read old news…or at least go to the library to read history and informative books instead of reading comic books!"

"Like you said, it's old news! Who would wanna read old news cept for you? Come on! Tell us!" George demanded, leaning forward.

Hermione let out a sigh.

"Fine."

* * *

Weeeee…finally! Chapter two out! XD look forward to the next chapter…dunno when it'll come out! So just wait and see!

Thanks for reading this even though it's been how long since I've started it XD well…see you next chapter!

Cassie


End file.
